You Are The One
by OfflineForever
Summary: A new story about my favorite couples, Troypay and Ryella. Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**Okay, I'm making a new story dedicating to ALL Zashley fans. I don't know if it is good or not. I may make a sequel afterwards.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Trailer**

**Bold is voiceovers, **_italics are movements, _and normal is talking.

**Sharpay Evans was a typical Ice-Queen**

_Shows Sharpay walking down the hallway with her brother_

**But no one knows that**

_Shows Sharpay crying_

_Shows Sharpay at the piano bench_

**even a queen has feelings, too**

_Shows Sharpay singing_

_Shows Sharpay in her brother's arms_

**She felt that no one**

"No one can save me, Ryan."

"Yes, there is someone. That someone will come."

**will save her**

_Shows the Wildcats laughing_

_Shows Sharpay going into a restroom, crying_

**but one person**

_Shows Sharpay hugging Troy_

_Shows Troy hugging back_

**can make a difference in her life**

_Shows Sharpay kissing Troy_

_Shows Sharpay talking to her new friends_

**Will that stay forever**

_Shows Sharpay talking to her new bestfriend, Gabriella_

_Shows Sharpay laughing with her friends_

_Shows Sharpay kissing Troy_

**or will someone change it?**

_Shows Troy kissing someone_

_Shows Sharpay running to Gabriella and Ryan_

**Starring...**

**Sharpay Evans as Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay with Troy_

**Troy Bolton as Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy with Sharpay_

**Gabriella Montez as Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella with Ryan_

**Ryan Evans as Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan with Gabriella_

**And Lauren Bendentt as Kay Panabaker**

_Shows Lauren smirking_

**You Are The One**

**Coming Soon**

**A/N: Did you guys like it?**

**Pui Chi: I love it. Make more.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Melissa: Stop talking and make more.**

**Me: Okay, okay, I will.**

**Vivian: Please review!!!**

**Me: And remember my birthday is in 12 days!!!**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	2. A Typical Day or Is It?

**I'm going to give you guys the next chapter cause of all the reviews I got and people said that it was amazing!!! I got 10 and if I get 10 or 20 more for the next chapter, I will update!!! So thanks for all the reviews again. Here are the people that reviewed:**

_**Icy4aReason**_

**I don't know if I told you this, but I LOVE your username. It does show everything about Sharpay and she is icy for a reason. Thanks for reviewing and here is the update.**

_**CreeksideLovesZashley**_

**Thanks for the 'awesome'. Here is the update.**

_**Evane21**_

**Thanks for making me feel my day. I thought it was bad, but thanks for cheering me up!! Hope you like the first chap.**

_**mogi93**_

**Thanks. That brighten up my day. Here is the update.**

_**Clotisy**_

**Here is the 'a.s.a.p' chap. Lol your review made me laugh.**

_**Unlove You**_

**Thanks for the review. Here is the next chappie. And thanks for the 'update when you can'. Sometimes I'm busy, but mostly because I love to draw anime and me and my friends love to tell 'zanessa' fans off. lol.**

_**SMR2009**_

**Thanks for 'lovin it'. Here is the next chappie.**

_**bluenightstars**_

**I love your username cause you can really sees stars in the blue sky at night but your username got me to see some. Here is the next chappie for you.**

_**nrisley19892007**_

**Thanks for the kind review. Here is the update as an reward for you.**

_**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER**_

**Yes it is the that Lauren girl and here is the update.**

**Anyways, thanks for all of you that update. HERE ARE YOUR REWARD!!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Typical Day At East High Or Is It?**

Sharpay and Ryan woke up at the regular time, ready for another 'evil' day at school.

"I wish everyone will know the real me. But then, everything will be so messed up."

"I know what you mean. I love Gabriella, but she is still dating that guy. And I so hate him."

"What if you see if she likes you back? Maybe she likes you, too."

"What? She is dating Troy."

"I know, but you can still ask."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

----AT SCHOOL----

Sharpay and Ryan have both came in East High doors, looking exactly alike clothes. Kind of. Sharpay was wearing a furry jacket with a pink tanktop. She wore a pink skirt to match. Ryan was wearing a pink shirt with white pants. They passed Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella looked up at Ryan and sighed.

'I wish I could tell you my feelings, but I'm dating Troy. Wait a minute... I can break up with him. Dummy!!!'

Ryan saw her looking at him and smiled back.

'Maybe she does like me back.'

Gabriella saw the smile and smiled, but blushed at the same time.

"So, I'll see you." Troy said, looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Gabriella got her books and slammed her locker. She walked away without a kiss.

'Huh, no kiss?' (She doesn't like you anymore.)

* * *

-----IN SCIENCE CLASS----

"Hey, Sharpay, can I ask you a question?" Gabriella asked Sharpay, nervously.

"What do you want, Montez?" Sharpay said, in her cold voice.

"I wanted to ask about Ryan."

"Oh... what?" Sharpay said, now interested.

"Well... I..."

"Why are you talking to her, Gabi?" Taylor said, walking up to her.

"Oh, nothing."

She turned around again, looking at the board.

'What did she wanted to ask me? And it is about Ryan? Hummm... maybe she does like him back.'

* * *

-----AT THE END OF CLASS-----

Sharpay walked out of class before anyone elses cause she need to talk to her brother.

"Hey, Ryan. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Gabriella wanted to ask me a question about you." Sharpay whispered to him.

"What? Maybe she does like me. Do you think?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll ask."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Whatever."

She walked away. Sharpay saw Gabriella go in the restroom. She followed her.

"Hey, Montez. Let me ask you a question."

"What?"

"Do you like my brother?"

"Why?"

"Cause he likes you back."

"Oh... really!!! I mean, really. I like him back."

"Really? Okay, gotta go."

Sharpay walked out of the restroom, but froze.

'SHIT!!! I forgot to use my Ice-Queen tone. MAN!!! Crap, crap, CRAP!!!'

Sharpay walked to her next class, remembering her tone. She'll just have to tell Ryan at the end of the day.

* * *

** That was kinda short. But at least, we know that Gabriella and Ryan likes each other. And Sharpay forgets to use her Ice-Queen tone. Hmmmm... what will happen? Well, we'll see.**

**---11 Days Till My B-Day, Michelle---**


	3. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


End file.
